batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: The Animated Series Remake
This is a remake of the 1992 animated series based on Batman that's within the DC Animated Universe. Episodes '"On Leather Wings"-'''A mysterious bat-like creature terrorizes Gotham City, causing the police force to pursue Batman which pleases both Commissioner Gordon and District Attorney Harvey Dent. The Dark Knight must find the real perpetrator to clear his name. '"Blockbuster"-'Jack Napier orders Dr. Hugo Strange to test a serum on a thug named Roland Desmond to treat his illness and orders him to go after Batman to please his employer Steven Mandragora. '"Pretty Poison"-'District Attorney Harvey Dent collapses while having dinner with Bruce Wayne and it was discovered that he has been poisoned which makes it up to Batman to find the real culprit before it's too late. '"The Underdwellers"-'The Underdwellers - After several robberies in Gotham, Batman tracks down the culprits; a group of homeless children living in the sewers, under the control of the villainous Penguin. '"The Clock King"-'Temple Fugate's company goes bankrupt so he becomes the Clock King and he sets out to take his revenge on the man he blames; Mayor Hamilton Hill. '"If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?"-'Edward Nygma creates the ''Riddle of the Minotaur ''game which sells successfully but he is fired by his boss, Jack Napier, wanting all the profit for himself. Nygma reshapes himself into the Riddler and plots revenge on Napier, trapping him a real life maze based on the game. '"Heart of Ice"-'Bruce is on his way for a date with Selina Kyle, however Selina gets abducted by Mr. Freeze, a scientist who once worked for his mother Anastasia Kyle and gets held for ransom making it up to Batman to save her. '"Feat of Clay, Part 1"-'After Bruce Wayne seemingly tries to kill Lucius Fox, The entire thing turns out to be a plot by Max Shreck, who then decides to have Bruce's friend Ethan Bennett killed for investigating him. The murder is botched and Ethan becomes Clayface. '"Feat of Clay, Part 2"-'Clay Face goes after Shreck, making it up to Batman to stop him. '"Bane"-'Bruce Wayne has to get help in biology by a scientist named Olga Vladimir, however she gets under attack by the villain Bane which is why Batman must protect her from him. '"Sting Theory"-'Commissioner Gordon makes a small time thug become Copper Head to go after Batman, but ends up working with the Dark Knight when Copper Head needs radiation to treat his genetics condition. '"A Soldier's Story"-'Criminals dressed up as Revolutionary War soldiers are found dead in the streets of Gotham City. Batman must solve why these criminals are dressed up like soldiers and who sent them to their death. '"Mad As A Hatter"-'Wayne Enterprises employee Jervis Tech is in love with a secretary, who has just broken up with her boyfriend. When he tries to make his move, the boyfriend returns and they make up. Enraged, Tech becomes the Mad Hatter, the master of mind control. '"Anarky"-'''Jack Napier hires Anarky to kill Steven Mandragora, however things don't turn out so well when Anarky holds his daughter Harleen hostage.